Our group
by OwensKatieA
Summary: This is my first book! So please dong judge.. enjoy!
1. chapter 1

**Okay helllo, my name is Katie, but my friends (in a game called minecraft) call me Foster, so you can call me that too!! (Also I got this cause one of my friends on there made a story about our little friend group and it was her ships so Ima make one similar to hers :3 she is ThePandaGuardian so check her out the story is super good!) soooo let's get started? Also leave a review if I should continue!!**

I closed my eyes, as he leaned in- RING RING RING!! I jolt up suddenly, my eyes flinging open. I immediately regret opening them, as light floods into view. Who was SO rude as too interrupt me in the MIDDLE of my dream?!?

"Ugh five more minutes.." I grumble too myself as I bury my face into my pillow. I hear another high pitched ring. I groan and sit up looking for the source of the sound so I could murder it. I look at my bedside table and saw that my phone was the source of the high pitched noise. I sigh as I pick the phone up and see who is calling. It displays a name that i know very well, Nelle. I answer the phone wondering why she would be calling. She knows how much I hate being woken up.

"Hi fossi!" She says cheerfully from the other end

"Hi nelle.." I say with a sleepily

I wait a few seconds before saying, "so why are you cal- ooooh yeah, the park..." I say, trailing off

"Yeah.. but it's fine if you don't want to come, P-" I cut her off, "No nelle I'm getting ready and I'll be there in.. 20." I say a quick bye and hang up.

I put my face in my pillow again and groan. I wait a few seconds before finally getting up.

I walk over too my clothes drawer, shuffling my clothes around until I find my shorts. I also get a black sweatshirt, and my undergarments.

I put my clothes on and walk into my bathroom, grabbing my hairbrush. I brush my hair and brush my teeth. I look into my bathroom mirror. I am pretty cute, well atleast my friends say I am. We aren't bad looking, we are pretty good looking, but we don't try to over do it, not like those popular girls that think they are everything. I like my dark brown hair and green eyes. I walk into the hallway, passing my parents room. I stop as I hear my mom say, "How could you Albert?" She sounds upset. I know I shouldn't be eavesdropping but I can't help it. I hear my dad say something but I can't quite make it out.. I then hear my moms voice, barely hear able, but I hear it, "I think you should leave." My heart immediately drops. "B-but Amber I'm sorry it was a mistake, honesty your my one true love!" I hear my dad plead. "Albert, it clearly wasn't a mistake if you slept with 5 other woman." I hear my mother say, her voice is a mix of anger and sadness. I hear movement in the room so I run into the closet. I hear their door open and close I then hear footsteps, walking away from the room. I hear the front door open then close. I peek my head cautiously out of the door, and step out of the closet. I was deciding if I should go in or not when I suddenly hear my mothers soft sobs, that breaks my heart. I couldnt take it so I run out of the house. I stop outside where I see my dad in his car, on the phone. I look at him with disgust. I run out of my yard onto the gravel pathment that leads to the park. I arrive at the park and see nelle, twirly and panda. I fall down onto the bench and put my head in my hands.

"Fos are you okay?" I hear panda ask with concern in her voice, "your as pale as a ghost.." her voice trails off.

"I-i don't know..." I trail off.

All of a sudden in being shaken, I open my eyes and see my mothers face looking down at me in concern.

"Foster.. your having a dream.." she says.

I sigh a sigh of relief, glad it's just a dream.

"Thank god." I mumble.


	2. First day

**Ayo!! Another chapter! Okay so here is the schedule: I'll post every Monday and Thursday, but if I have time I'll try to post another day. But I will be posting tmmr because tmmr is a half day at school! So the schedule will start officially next week. Sooo yah be sure to review the story and enjoy!!**

Once again, I awoke to a noise blaring in my ears.

"UGHHHHHHH" I groaned smashing my hand into my alarm clock. I then pinched my arm to make sure I wasn't dreaming again.

"Ow!" I yelped.

Yep I definitely wasn't dreaming.

I sighed, why did it have to be Monday already?!? I sighed some more, and why did it have to be the first day of freshmen year? Atleast my friends will be there... I pushed myself out of bed, staggering to my closet.

I opened the door and flicked on the light.

"Agh!" I yelped as light flooded my view. I searched through my closet, I wanted to look good for the first day of school. I pulled out a blue romper, it was pretty cute! I went into the bathroom, and brushed my hair and teeth. I look at my face in the mirror, the same ordinary girl stared back.

Hmm maybe I'll aply some makeup.. I put on a thin layer of pink lipgloss, along with some rose blush. I took a wild decision and put some mascara on, not a lot cause I have a fear that I'll poke my eye out.

I then put on the romper and looked in the mirror. I looked cute I guess. I turned off my bedroom lights and closed the door. I sighed down the hallway, as I was walking I stopped at my sister's room. I sighed and walked to the kitchen. I saw my mom sitting at the table, sipping some coffee.

"Foster you look gorgeous!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks mom." I replied, as I grabbed a pop tart and some money.

"Bye love you mom!" I said as I quickly got my book bag.

"Love you too sweets, have a good day." She yelled as I walked out of the door, shutting it behind me.

I immediately felt the cool air hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Yikes" I mumbled as I started my way to Panda's house, one of my best friends.

I got to her house and knocked on her door.

"Coming!" I faintly heard panda say.

Suddenly the door swung open, revealing panda in all her fame and glory. I grinned and threw my arms around her neck. Her and her family had gone to New York over the summer and I had missed her so much, as the rest of my friends had also.

"Foster! I've missed you!" She said, pulling away from my embrace and grinning herself.

"Fos you look stunning!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks you don't look too bad yourself." I said looking at her clothes. She had on a light blue open shoulder shirt and some shorts, with sandals.

"We should get going, we don't want to be late to freshmen year.." she trailed off, looking behind her too see if her parents or brothers were by. I knew she also wanted to go before her parents could catch her and tie her to the kitchen counter. Yep, her parents were THAT over protective. So where her brothers, I pity her sometimes for being the only girl sibling.

"Yeah, c'mon." I said, walking down her driveway.

"Hey wait up!" She yelled, shutting the door behind her.As we walked down her driveway I wondered what the day would hold..

 **AND THERE WE HAVE IT!! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONEEE! Please leave a review if you liked the chapter! Tomorrow is gonna be more interesting, I have some plans.. ; byee!**


End file.
